Why I Don't Believe
by MildlyInsane
Summary: This is a first person point of view: Why Scully doesn't believe in aliens, when the proof is everywhere... It is supposed to be funny... Please review.


**_This is meant to take place, obviously prior to the last episode of season 7. I don't really have a specific season in which it was meant to take place... just before Mulder was abducted... sometime before then... _**

**_Enjoy:_**

**_xxxxxx_**

Mulder believed in everything... Even with no evidence... Though the evidence usually backed up his claims eventually, he would always jump to conclusions prior to having any reason at all for doing so. What kind of a rational person would believe in extraterrestrials and monsters without any evidence?

I, of course, am quite different. I do not believe in anything without evidence. Anything other than religious things anyway. I rely heavily on science, logic, and reason; If I have personally seen something, or the science backs it up, I will believe it, which is why Mulder so often questions why I believe in God, but not in any of the science fiction he preaches.

Of course I always informed Mulder of a little thing I like to call faith, which is believing in something, without evidence... Somehow, this only applies to religion, I suppose, as people see Mulder as ignorant for believing in aliens, while I am seen as noble for believing in God. People love religion. The world is based on it, in the perspective of human-kind. The world is not based on the belief in aliens...

So, of course, Mulder also always makes this arguement: _"You have seen aliens, Scully,"_ he would say, _"How could you not believe in them? You have seen them!"_Oh, this game we play is a priceless one... Of course I believe in aliens! I have seen them, several times. I am not a moron. However, I do not like admitting to being wrong. As long as I work with Mulder, I will never admit to believing in such things. Ever since we first worked together, I questioned his beliefs, and denied thier accuracy. And when his theories were clearly proven true, I would make up some excuse, or pretend to have not seen whatever he had seen that was obvious evidence to prove his beliefs true. This, in fact, is one of the most enjoyable parts of my job.

Each time we took a case, I knew how it would proceed:

Mulder would believe, right off the bat, that there were aliens, or some sort of supernatural thing involved. Though I knew he was probably right, I would always treat him like he was stupid, and then when he was proven right, I would deny the evidence still. _"Scully! Didn't you see the alien that attacked us?" _he would ask me, _"it kicked you! It came right up to you, and kicked you! Didn't you see it?"_

And, of course, I would respond by saying something like this: _"I don't know what you are talking about Mulder. Something kicked me, but I think it was just a bird..."_

Though my explanation made no more sense than his, as I was blaming a kick from a bird for a large bruise, while Mulder blamed something that probably all of our superiors knew existed, I would report my explanation to our superiors, and Mulder reported his... Guess whose they wrote down on file... Mine.

One of my favourite cases was one in which an alien, in broad daylight, came right up to Mulder and me. The alien, of course, was the alien bounty hunter, who was in the form of just a regular human with a large chin. He threatened us, beat us up a little, and then morphed into a replica of myself, stealing our car and driving off... We never heard anything more on why he did that... No one ever found our car, and as far as we know, the alien never did anything claiming to be me. So why he morphed himself to look like me and stole our car, I will never know...

The funny part about this case was the look Mulder gave me right after the alien, who just, right in front of us, morphed himself so that he looked like me. His look said: _She saw it! She saw undeniable proof that there are aliens who can morph to look like anyone! She saw proof; she must believe it now!_

I then pretended to faint, and when I "woke up," I didn't remember anything...

One of these days I'll let Mulder know that I have agreed with him on pretty much everything that has happened since we started working together... Not any time too soon, but maybe someday... For now, this game we have going is just way too fun to give up so easily...

_**xxxxxx**_

_**It wasn't very long, and maybe my sense of humour is different than yours, but I hope you liked it... Please review...**_


End file.
